The increasingly strict statutory regulations on permissible pollutant emissions of motor vehicles, in which internal combustion engines are mounted, require that the pollutant emissions be kept as low as possible in the operation of the internal combustion engine. This can take place on the one hand by reducing the pollutant emissions, which form during the combustion of the air/fuel mixture in the respective cylinder of the internal combustion engine. On the other hand, exhaust gas aftertreatment systems are being used in internal combustion engines, that convert the pollutants formed during the combustion process of the air/fuel mixture in the respective cylinders into harmless substances.
In particular, if a transient operating state is present, it is a challenge to guarantee low pollutant emissions because in such a transient operating state, very high pollutant emissions can very easily be produced.